Aviansie
This page is currently undergoing a reconstruction project, please save all your edits until after this notice is removed, thank you. This page serves as a source of information about Aviansie as it is applicable to World 42 Role-Playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The aviansie are a race of humanoid avian creatures native to the world of Abbinah; a planet with a shattered core, floating islands, dangerous storms, and scarce resources. Originally a single race, the aviansie split into tribes in their early history, this separation caused the creation of the many breeds that exist within separate tribes today. Warring over land and resources, but not out of hate for one another, one aviansie eventually ascended to godhood. this aviansie, by the name of Armadyl, brought the tribes together once more and stopped the fighting. Once united, the tribes were able to enjoy peace and advancement under the care of Armadyl, who provided for them with his power, allowing the aviansie to focus on other things than survival. The aviansie eventually migrated to Gielinor in a mass exodus from Abbinah during the Second Age, with the promise from Armadyl that Gielinor would provide a safer and more comfortable existence than perilous Abbinah. With the great migration finished, Armadyl and his aviansie created floating islands above the world of Gielinor, called citadels, which they would reside at for the majority of their stay on the new world, rarely disturbing the world below. With the death of Zaros at the end of the Second Age, and the rise of the new god Zamorak at the beginning of the Third Age, the aviansie and Armadyl were reluctantly pulled into war. Towards the end of the Third Age, the majority of the aviansie were present at Forinthry, where they fought alongside the followers of the allied gods to destroy Zamorak. Zamorak, however, caused a massive explosion using the Stone of Jas, which destroyed the entire continent of Forinthry, and killed a huge percentage of the aviansie population. Aviansie, who pair for life with their chosen partners, were greatly devastated by this single act brought forth by Zamorak. The wounded, the young and old, the widows, and the deserters, all survivors of this event, with many believing their god too had perished in the blast, retreated back to Abbinah before they lost access to their homeworld. The survivors, even with many breeding pairs broken, just managed to survive and repopulate, albeit with lesser numbers than what they had in the past. Although there were many trials, the surviving aviansie remained faithful to Armadyl and his teachings of peace between the tribes, and of law and justice. Their faithfulness eventually paid off, as Armadyl returned to Abbinah after his mourning, and found that his race was still alive on the homeworld. Armadyl's return was celebrated for no less than a whole year on Abbinah, and not but a year or two later did the god Guthix die; removing the edicts around Gielinor. With the death of Guthix, the aviansie once more started returning to Gielinor with Armadyl. A Detailed History Early Abbinaan History The aviansie race was born on the world of Abbinah, a world that has a shattered core and floating islands surrounding it, with water close to the core itself. During the dawn of their existence, the aviansie were a single race, but because of the harshness of Abbinah and its both scarce and scattered resources, the aviansie split into many tribes, and more often than not these tribes fought violently for land and resources, especially water, all for the struggle to survive, and not for hatred of one another. As time passed after the aviansie split into tribes and scattered across Abbinah; the splitting and each tribe's different ways of survival began to shape their physical appearances: creating many distinct breeds that were unique to each tribe. Because of this splitting and the unique breeds that resulted from it, nearly all aviansie considered each tribe to be of a different race entirely. It was not until the unification under Armadyl that the tribes once more came together, and discovered that they were not different races after all: but instead that they were all still aviansie, albeit different in appearance, each tribe was still able to interbreed with members of other tribes, and produce viable offspring. Prior to the unification under Armadyl, the primitive aviansie tribes held a unified belief of a set of elemental spirits, which had created their race and their world. The Unification It was towards the end of the ancient tribal days that one aviansie, by the name of Armadyl, found an elder artifact somewhere on Abbinah. His discovery of the artifact and its power ultimately brought him into godhood. With his newfound power, Armadyl began to gain a following from his own people, and as his followers and power grew, Armadyl began to unify the aviansie under him, often through negotiation with tribe leaders. The unification was not always a peaceful pursuit however, as there were many tribes that fought tooth and nail to avoid being brought under Armadyl's rule. Some tribes succeeded in this, and today those rare few tribes can still be found surviving and leading a perilous existence close to the core of Abbinah. During his campaign to unite his people, Armadyl also explored other worlds; leading him to find Gielinor and a second elder artifact which came to be known as the Staff of Armadyl. With this staff Armadyl's power grew considerably, and he continued his efforts to unite the tribes. It took roughly a century to bring the aviansie tribes together, but Armadyl did achieve his goal; ending the ancient tribal days of his people. This would usher in a golden age of prosperity and advancement, as the aviansie were able to focus on other things than just survival after Armadyl had brought them together. As the tribes were unified, Armadyl reorganized aviansie society to make the tribes co-operate. The tribes of old were now ordered into a system of tiers, resulting in a caste-like system. Although each tribe and thus breed had their own unique talents, the unified aviansie began to share knowledge amongst one another, knowledge which had before been restricted to certain tribes alone. With this new exchange of culture and skills, the education of young aviansie was reshaped to fit this new blossoming social structure. In the early stages of their childhood, the child would stay with their parents and tribe and be educated on the skills and culture of their tribal background, which helped to retain and impart the unique skills that each tribe possessed on to the next generation. As the child grew older, they would be sent to the higher tier islands to learn with members of other tribes, and be educated by the wisest, oldest, and most skilled members that each tribe had to offer. After their education on the higher tier islands was finished and as they grew into young adults, the children would be sent on their rite of passage; a unified trial into adulthood that each aviansie tribe shared in their culture: in which the child would prove themself by flying to the core and bring back water, those that survive the perilous trip would then be crowned into adulthood. Once the rite of passage was complete, the child would continue their education by apprenticing to a master of their chosen craft in life, and once that apprenticeship was finished the apprentice would strike out on their own. Although the goal was to succeed in the chosen craft, the apprentices were often encouraged to explore and better themselves in other fields of work, so that they were not entirely restricted to just one duty in life. This form of education is still used today on Abbinah. The social hierarchy was not without its downsides, as tribes that lived on the lowest flying islands generally practiced more pragmatic tasks, those more suited to survival rather than advancement, while those on the islands furthest from the planet's core took on more scholarly subjects. Though the race now worked together across the tribes and co-operation through peace, there existed, and still exists, an air of jest or perhaps even snobbery between some of the tribes. Even though the tribes were unified, there were still some prejudices between them, but many tribes managed to move on from the grievances of the past, and as peace flourished there were many members of a large number of tribes that bonded with one another. The aviansie had already had many breeds through their initial separation, but the joining of individuals through union created many crossbreeds, and to this day there are a large number of aviansie with mixed heritage. Arrival on Gielinor Roughly five-hundred to six-hundred years after the aviansie had united, Armadyl began the arduous process of a species-wide migration to Gielinor. This occurred during the Second Age, when many followers of different gods were also arriving at Gielinor's borders. Armadyl chose to lead the aviansie to Gielinor on the promise that Gielinor offered much better living conditions for the aviansie than the chaos of Abbinah could. Even though Armadyl was likely aware of Zaros's presence and the building of the Zarosian empire, he judged that his kind would still have a better life on Gielinor, and thus continued with the migration. As the aviansie took up residence on Gielinor, Armadyl used his power to create flying islands for the aviansie to use as homes on this new world. One of these islands became his own base of operations in this new frontier; which would be named the Empyrean Citadel. The vast majority of the aviansie race left Abbinah during this period, but there were still some that remained behind, among that number were the violent tribes that resisted unification. Most chose to follow Armadyl, to find a new home on Gielinor, where they didn't have to worry about the harsh storms, the difficulty of obtaining water, or the chaos of crashing islands that made their lives difficult on Abbinah. The Aviansie believed that they had found a new place to roost and many floating islands started filling the sky. Although this was likely noticed by many residents of Gielinor, it is unknown what presence on the surface world the aviansie had, or exactly how deeply they impacted the events of Gielinor below. During this time, Armadyl came to gain his first followers that were of non-aviansie origin. A handful of humans formed together to create the Guardians of Armadyl. It is unknown if any aviansie were ever part of this group, but it is not completely unlikely, as the Guardians were tasked with guarding Armadyl's seconded elder artifact: the Staff of Armadyl. Little is known of Armadyl and his aviansie's involvement in the events of the Second Age, and it is often assumed that the Armadyleans had managed to avoid the wars that unfolded as Zaros built and expanded his own empire. This peace, however, did not last. After Zamorak betrayed his master and ascended to godhood himself, he began a course of events that pulled the aviansie into the inevitable God Wars, and into the catastrophic events of the Third Age, which proved to spell disaster for Armadyl and his aviansie. The God Wars Very little is known about the aviansie and Armadylean involvement in the First Gielinorian God Wars. The aviansie most often formed alliances with Saradomin's forces, or begrudgingly those of Bandos when their interest aligned during conflicts if they didn't fight alone. It is probable that the aviansie and Armadyl tried to stay out of battle as much as possible, in part due to the beliefs of the Armadyleans. It's likely that the desire to stay out of lasting conflict was one of the reasons the aviansie helped forge the Godsword, a weapon said to be capable of killing gods. Originally, it had been Saradomin's idea to create the weapon, and he had been the one who had initiated the loose alliance among himself, Bandos, and Armadyl. He planned to eventually use the weapon to deal a final blow to the retreating Zamorakian forces, and ultimately Zamorak himself. Due to a turn of events in the far North, in the mountains North of Trollheim, Saradomin's plan failed. A group of aviansie, who had been transporting the sword, were attacked by the Zamorakian general K'ril Tsutsaroth and his forces. Forced to retreat, they hid in the nearby Temple of Lost Ancients and built up defences. Although the aviansie received reinforcements from the armies of Bandos, Armadyl and Saradomin, the battle kept raging in an eternal stalemate. It is believed that during this time, the Godsword shattered into several pieces, and the battle then became a free-for-all for the powerful weapon. Each faction had constructed their own hilt for the Godsword in order to control the weapon's power. Slaughter at Forinthry It was towards the end of the First Gielinorian God Wars that the aviansie found devestation, and where they almost met extinction. While the battle raged in the temple in the North, where Kree'arra and his soldiers were still trapped at, Zamorak fell upon a huge discovery that would come to finally end the war. He located the Stone of Jas, an incredibly powerful elder artefact, and using the stone's power; he blasted the whole North-Western part of the continent, what was then known as Forinthry, into pieces, creating what is today called the Wilderness. It was this single act that nearly spelled disaster and annihilation for the aviansie people, as the blast had eradicated a large number of each of the gods' armies, Armadyl's forces included, which contained a large percentage of his aviansie. Normally, this would not have been as damaging to another race, but when aviansie pair up with a bondmate, they are partnered for life, and Zamorak's deed broke up many breeding couples. Only a handful of aviansie survived the destruction of Forinthry; mainly those too young or too old, the wounded, and those who had shamefully deserted the armed forces. Many believed their god to have perished in the blaze that had already taken so many of their numbers, and so aviansie gathered what little they could and returned to their old homeworld, though there was little hope for their race with so many breeding pairs broken. The survivors did as their ancestors always had done before them: survive, and though there were many times of trial, the survivors pulled through and brought their race back from the brink of extinction. One god's act had nearly destroyed an entire race, and Zamorak never really had understood just how close he had brought the aviansie to destruction. Meanwhile, Guthix, who had awoken due to the massive damage that Zamorak had caused to the Anima Mundi, established his edicts, resulting in the immediate banishment of all gods from Gielinor. Guthix's actions also caused the Temple of Lost Ancients to freeze completely, including all the combatants contained within it. It is currently unknown if Armadyl had already left before this on his own or if he was also forced out from Gielinor. After these events, Armadyl himself believed his own race to be extinct, and he began traveling the universe in mourning, not daring to return to Abbinah, for it held too many memories. It would be many centuries before Armadyl returned to the world of his birth, and discovered the surprise that awaited him there. Recovery and Reunion The aviansie slowly rebuilt their lives on Abbinah after the catastrophic event that had reduced their numbers to a mere fraction of what they had been before. The survivors repopulated and rebuilt, though even with the passage of time, their numbers still were not what they once were. Even though Armadyl was no longer present in their lives, they continued following the instructions and orders that the god had given them. Some believed that Armadyl had fallen, while others believed, correctly, that he was still out there, somewhere in the universe. It wasn't until many thousands of years later that Armadyl finally returned to Abbinah, and at this time, Taka'ra had been elected the aviansie's leader. The reunion between the aviansie population and their lord Armadyl was celebrated for no less than a whole year back on Abbinah. With his reunion with his beloved race, and his fortitude being rekindled anew, Armadyl took on the aspect of the phoenix, to symbolize his rebirth after his mourning. Return to Gielinor A few years after his return to Abbinah, Armadyl returned to Gielinor, soon after Sliske had killed Guthix, destroying the edict barriers surrounding the world. On Gielinor, Armadyl made contact with his remaining followers, including the aviansie in the God Wars Dungeon. He informed them of his return and likely his plans for the new age. It was also this time that Armadyl sent his emissary, Taw'paak, to inform Gielinor of his return and to spread his word amongst the human population. After that, it was not long before Sliske announced his tournament of war in competition for the Stone of Jas, and the aviansie were once more drawn into battle. After Zamorak and Saradomin did battle, Armadyl and Bandos came to blows. The war with Bandos began with the god of war raising his tower and collecting anima to power a god-slaying weapon. Armadyl, unable to stand by and allow Bandos to do this, responded with his own forces and set down his own tower from the sky, and the two gods began a race to see who could power their god-killing weapon first. Armadyl, with few soldiers of his own race due to the events of Forinthry, was forced to appeal to the human population of Gielinor and make use of golems, to great effect. Although Bandos did the same, he did not receive as near as much support as Armadyl did, and the humans' vast numbers tipped the scales of battle immensely towards Armadyl's favor. The short war lasted but six weeks, with each god's caravans and followers fighting over an area covering the majority of Misthalin and Asgarnia. Bandos's weapon, which was called The Scarecrow, failed to power up first before Armadyl's Divine Focus, and the god of war's fate was sealed, as he was blown apart by Armadyl's weapon. As a final message to Bandos's followers, Armadyl took Bandos's war mace, and smashed the petrified head beneath his feet before leaving to return to Abbinah. He brought his aviansie with him, but left behind his tower and the Divine Focus. Accepted Lore Culture *There is a unified aspect of aviansie culture that crosses between all tribes: the rite of passage. This rite is the aviansie ceremony for adulthood; in which the young aviansie must travel to the core of Abbinah and retrieve water to prove their adulthood. This process is dangerous, due to the many environmental hazards along the way: endless gauntlets of floating jagged rocks, high force winds, and vicious storms. **As the aviantese moved to Gielinor this rite became less dangerous due to the lack of an open core and floating rocks. Instead, the rite was ritualized and a ceremonial water pool was substituted. Some thought this was making their children soft, but they ultimately accepted it as a necessary replacement. *Before Armadyl united the tribes, the aviantese believed in a set of spirits, with a complex creation myth behind them. *Aviansies come from a tribal society, the majority united under the law of Armadyl. There known to be many tribes currently existing on Abbinah, though exactly how many is unknown. **The aviantese are a diverse collection of sub-races, each with their own unique appearance, and it was what sub-race the aviansie belonged to that determined their tribe. Since the unifying under Armadyl happened, that old standard has since faded away; allowing different tribes to come together and produce yet more varieties of aviansie breeds. **Before the unification, the aviansie tribes fought each other not over beliefs or notions of good and evil, but simply for resources. Before Armadyl brought advancement; Abbinah was an even harsher place to the primitive aviantese, and wars were fought over simple things as simple as land, each tribe hoping to gain resources and make their lives easier. **There is a very small minority of tribes that resisted being unified, and fought tooth and nail to keep it that way. These rare tribes still exist today; leading a very dangerous existence close to the core of Abbinah, compared to the safer lifestyles of the unified tribes on the higher floating islands. *When an aviansie is born, their parents and the elders of their tribe help educate them, then when they are old enough they are sent to the higher tier islands to finish their education. This final tutoring comes from the wisest members of the aviantese race. When this is done and they mature, an aviansie begins their rite of passage. After their rite of passage is complete an aviansie chooses what they wish to do in life; be a warrior, smith, mage, etc, and pairs with a master in their chosen craft in an apprenticeship. *The aviansie have few holidays but celebrate new years with a passion, as before Armadyl ascended Abbinah was a very hard place to survive; making it to a new year was considered a triumph. **Armadyl has largely kept the aviansie from celebrating him as a god, but there is one holiday related to him involving a quiet day of peaceful thought and silent reflection (possibly over the losses the aviantese suffered during the god wars). *Aviantese pair for life when they choose a mate, and a strong bond is made between the two. If one partner passes on; the other rarely moves on to take another bond mate. *On Abbinah there is an insect called tobi'it, which the aviansie eat as a part of their diet. It is considered a delicacy. **They also have some kind of spicy dessert-like food, of which little is known. *As with all cultures and races, there are outliers; not all aviansies are good and lawful, there are a few outcasts from the social structure which may be considered as "evil", but these individuals are rare compared to the vast number of Armadyl's faithful. *There are some domesticated animals on Abbinah, which fill similar roles as cats and dogs do for humans. *While on Gielinor, the Empyrean Citadel was once the meeting place of the highest ranking aviansies in their culture. Misc *The aviantese are the beloved race of Armadyl and, as such, they follow him loyally. *Armadyl returned to Abbinah around five hundred years before the events of Guthix's death. *Though once incredibly rare, the aviantese have been revealed to be more plentiful than once thought; many surviving on the home world of Abbinah, enough to sustain a viable population, but they cannot afford to suffer another loss as they did in the first god wars, or they would surely fade into extinction. *They are skilled crafters and archers. **Evidence on their crafting skills can be seen with the the floating citadels of Gielinor, which bear fine architecture, and the gracefully crafted golems the Armadyleans made use of during the Armadylean-Bandosian Conflict. *The aviantese in the God Wars Dungeon, as seen in Zilyana's notes, were nearly killed off by the icyene Commander Zilyana and her forces. *The bulk of aviantese on Gielinor were killed when Zamorak used the Stone of Jas to create an explosion in Forinthry. *Aviantese have very bird-like physical appearances. They have feathered skin covering their bodies, often in brown, with beaks on their faces and wings protruding from their backs. However, unlike birds, in addition to wings; they also possess arms and hands. Every aviansie has three fingers with one thumb on each hand; so they possess eight digits instead of ten like humans have. **It has been revealed that there are in fact; many breeds of aviantese. The most common is similar in feather color to the looks of a golden eagle and with black beaks, while there are some that are as large as Ourgs (General Kree'arra for example), whilst Taka'ra is similar in appearance to a snowy owl. **It is considered rude to point out the differences between one aviansie breed and another. Naming Conventions The naming conventions of the aviansie are really quite simple. The names often focus heavily on the vowels E''' and '''A (so much so that there are often double E's and double A's in a name; every aviansie name seen so far has at least one E or A in it, A's and E's are often used as the last letters in an aviansie name as well, but they can form the main body too of the name too), while the vowel I''' has been seen it is not as common as E and A. The consonant that is most focused on is '''R (R's tend to make up the body of the name, they never appear to be first or last letter), while T''', '''G, and K''' follow up behind (T's, G's, and K's, unlike the R's, often form the first letter in the name, with K rarely being used as the last letter). Other consonants used are '''W, D''', '''M, N''', and '''P. Aviansie names, after the letters, can go one of two ways: stay a whole name or be broken up into two halves with an apostrophe (Skree being a whole name, and Taka'ra being a split name). It is unknown what the meaning of the apostrophe has to an aviansie name, and the choice of splitting the name or keeping it whole is entirely up to the player making the character. When a name is split into two halves with an apostrophe; the first letter in the name is kept capitalized, while the first letter after the apostrophe is kept in lower-case (only Taw'paak has a capital letter after the apostrophe in her name, but this is assumed to be a mistake by Jagex, as not other aviansie has a capital in their name after the apostrophe). A Useful and lore-friendly way to create a unique name (for almost any race) is to mix and mash tidbits of other names to create your own. An example would be Skree'ka (a mix of Skree and Gee'ka). Here is a list of all aviansie names mentioned in lore, see if you can create something unique out of them! *A full list of male aviansie names in lore: Armadyl, Kree'arra, Skree, Taka'ra. *A full list of female aviansie names in lore: Gee'ka, Geerin, Kilisa, Taw'paak. Debated Lore *It is unknown if this is the case or not, but many people have assumed that the Aviantese were the forgers of the legendary God Sword. Given the elaborate design on their armour, it could be assumed that they are good smiths or crafters, depending on the material the armour is made from. *What few remaining original Gielinorian aviantese are left may have a deep-rooted mistrust of icyene, for obvious reasons. *It is very likely that an aviansie can go longer without water than others, this is because they have most likely adapted to the lack of water. *It is up to debate whether an aviansie-human crossbreed can exist. It is known that Jagex stated all humanoids can interbreed, aviantese fall under special speculation because they exhibit so many avian traits, meaning that interbreeding would not be just a matter of crossing the species barrier, but an entire class of animal from mammal to ave. **A mix of aviansie-icyene, however, might be possible where the aviansie-human might not, because icyene have more bird-like qualities than other humanoids. **It is also unknown if aviansies could become vampyres, as again there would be the cross from ave to mammal. Possible Bird-Like Qualities *They are likely to have many traits in common with the actual birds they resemble. **Aviansie children are called hatchlings, as this implies aviantese likely hatch from eggs, instead of being born from the mother like mammals. **Their bones might be light an hollow like birds, if this is true, then their armor must also be made of a light, yet strong material so that they can stay aloft when flying. **Since they do not have the typical mouth parts that most races have, it is possible that they are able to talk in a similar way as parrots do: not having vocal cords; parrots breathe air across the trachea and make use of the syrinx (a vocal organ that mammals do not possess) in their throats to create sound. ***The lack of lips would likely impair any chance they have at playing instruments that require lips to play, but with their talons they could be quite good at playing string instruments. ***Like birds, they could be very good singers; certain voice-overs listened to by talking to aviansie npcs has revealed them to indeed have very rich voices. **They may have extremely superb eyesight, able to zoom in and out on distant objects of interest. ***Which would help explain their natural talent for archery. **The majority of birds, excluding owls and other nocturnal species, are capable of seeing in ultraviolet light as well as the standard colors we see. This allows birds to recognize differences between individuals even though to us they look perfectly similar. The use of ultraviolet allows birds to see details that would impossible for the eyes of other creatures to glimpse. ***Which would, again, help explain the race's superb archery skills. **They are likely to have very efficient respiratory systems, and would not have much trouble keeping a steady flow of oxygen to their blood. But because of this they are likely to be much more vulnerable to suffocating and poisonous gases, an example would be how miners use canaries as a warning that deadly gases are present; because the birds die first from the gas. ***If this is true, then aviansies would likely be hesitant to go into underground areas they know little about. **They are likely to have very high metabolisms due to the energy required to power their wing muscles for flight; like many birds. *What few remaining original Gielinorian aviansies are left may have a deep-rooted mistrust of icyene, for obvious reasons. *It is very likely that an aviansie can go longer without water than other races, this is because they have most likely adapted to the lack of water. Common Mistakes *Many players get confused between the terms "aviantese", "aviansies", and "aviansie". The word aviantese can refer to the race as a whole, multiple aviansie, or something that is made by aviansie (i.e. something is "chinese" when it comes from china, so something is "aviantese" when made from aviansie, example in a sentence: "the Armadylean golem is aviantese in craft"). The word Aviansies is often used as a plural form to indicate a group of individuals (like a flock), not referring to the race as a whole, such as a slayer master saying "Go kill x aviansies" (this term is rarely used, and only seems to show up in dialogue from slayer masters). The word aviansie is both plural and singular, which can refer to an individual, a group, or the race as a whole, example: "There is an aviansie here (singular form)", "There are many aviansie here (plural form)", and "The aviansie are launching an attack on the Bandosians (racial plural form)". **Similar to aviantese, anything that comes from Abbinah, the aviansie homeworld, is called "Abbinaan" in origin. This term can be used to describe something that comes form Abbinah, but not exactly from the aviansie. An example would be the history of the aviansie on Abbinah specifically, and not their Gielinorian history, so it would be their "Abbinaan history". *Some think that aviantese can have more than two wings, because of Armadyl's appearance, but this only applies to Armadyl; due to his ascendance into godhood. All other aviantese have only two wings. *Aviansie do NOT have the ability to speak to birds. Aviansie are a sentient race with their own language, which is completely separate from the unintelligent chatter of actual birds. Other Information *As more lore is continually released on this race, there may be an influx of players seeking to role-play one of these creatures. Some players find this objectionable and wagon-jumping, while others are pleased that players have waited for more information on the race to begin playing with it. *Armadylean colors have changed from the white, blue, and gold of Armadyl's religion since the Third age. Armadyl has chosen to represent himself in the colors of a phoenix in his metaphorical rebirth upon discovering his race was still alive on Abbinah. As such, the majority of all modern aviansie, i.e. not the ones from the God wars Dungeon (which still wear the old colors from the Third Age), wear the new colors of Armadyl's banner. *The aviantese homeworld of Abbinah consists of a large open core with an ocean, surrounded by floating islands of rock. Most of the aviansie population lives on the islands that float higher than the others; as the closer you get to the core there is more debris and the rock islands collide much more often, which can be deadly. **There are constant storms on Abbinah, but the climate is rather dry and so instead of torrential downpours; electrical storms with heavy winds batter the rocky islands in the place of rain. *Aviansie are oviparous, meaning that they lay eggs, and do not give birth to live young. *Young aviansie do not have as fully developed wings as full grown aviansie, to accomodate for this and to allow for travel even with the young aviansie, they have a specially constructed device called an "aileron" that allows the young aviansie to glide along the "windpaths" of Abbinah, effectively giving them flight before they're too young. Parents normally attach their children to themselves via a tether which is tied around a belt or harness, so that the children cannot get lost. *Aviansie age at roughly the same rate as humans, with the average age of death being around eighty years old. Media Armadyl_Sixth_Age.png|Armadyl, the god of his people. Armadyl_(Third_Age).png|Armadyl as he appeared in the Third Age. Kree'arra.png|Kree'arra, general of Armadyl's armed forces. Flockleader_Geerin.png|Flockleader Geerin. Flight_Kilisa.png|Flight Kilisa. Wingman_Skree.png|Wingman Skree. AviansieHD.png|A soldier of the Third Age. Avansie2.png|A soldier of the Third Age. Aviansie_flying.gif|An aviansie in flight (slightly speeded up, wing beats are actually a little slower than this). 268px-Taw'Paak, Emissary of Armadyl.png|Taw'Paak, the Armadylean emissary. 348px-Armadylean head warmage.png|Taka'ra, the Armadylean head warmage. Armadylean golem master.png|Gee'ka, the Armadylean golem master. Armadylean_bodyguard_(aviansie_melee).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Armadylean_bodyguard_(aviansie_ranger).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Armadylean_bodyguard_(aviansie_mage).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Guard (The Bird and the Beast).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Armadylean golem.png|An Armadylean golem, aviantese in craft. Armadyl_altar.png|An altar to Armadyl. Armadyl's_Tower.png|The Armadylean tower, during the fight with Bandos. Abbinah_concept_art.png|Concept art of Abbinah, the aviansie homeworld. War_at_Forinthry.png|Art of Forinthry, and the explosion that devestated the aviansie population. Empyrean Citadel.png|The Empyrean Citadel, Armadyl's seat of power. Empryean Citadel concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Empyrean Citadel, Armadyl's seat of power. Aviansie_head_concept_art.jpg|Concept art showing different breeds of aviansie. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Aviansie Category:Armadylean